The Cashier
by Electricgirl101
Summary: Rocky goes to the grocery store, hoping to just finish her food shopping. She wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with a old friend. Rocky/Guther one shot


**Hey guys! So, I made this Runther one shot! :) I don't exactly ship them together, but I have nothing against them. And you got to admit-they'd be cute together!**

**So some of you may or may not know this, but many Runther fans believe that since Rocky's husband, Mark, is a spy, Mark may just be a cover name, and it's really Gunther in disguise! I personally don't think this is true, but it is possible since there is no other character on Shake It Up named Mark.**

**Well, here's my Runther one shot! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

I was walking through the grocery store, with a full cart. Since my dad was away on a business trip again, my mom was busy working at the saloon, and my brother Ty is… well… Ty, I was the one stuck doing the groceries. It wasn't that bad. I didn't have any homework, or tests to study for, so I had nothing better to do!

After I crossed the last item off my list, I was ready to go home. I pushed the cart through the maze of shelves, until I finally managed to find the check out line. Luckily, it wasn't that long. Score! I went to the end of the line just as my cell phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the bright screen. It was a text from my BFF, Cece Jones:

_Hey Rocky! Sorry, but I won't be able to hang out today! It's me and Logan's three month anniversary, and he offered to spend the whole day with me. Hope that's okay with you!_

I sighed. I was really looking forward to hanging out with her later today. Oh well. It is a special day for her and her boyfriend (I know right? They're dating! I never saw it coming!). I texted her back:

_Sure no problem! Have fun! :)_

I closed my phone and shoved it back in my pocket. I let out another sigh. Now don't get me wrong, I am very happy for Cece and Logan, and I love that they are a happy couple together.

It's just that, now that she's in a relationship, I feel a bit empty. Does that make sense? I feel like that she has someone special in her life, and I don't.

And it's not just her and Logan. Deuce and Dina celebrated they're three year anniversary not long ago. Once again, I'm glad that they are happy together. I just feel a bit left out, that's all.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really want a boyfriend. I'm ready for a serious relationship. I just haven't found a guy who I'm really interested in, or wanted to go out with. And now, I'm not sure if I will. It killed me, thinking that there was nobody out there for me.

"Next!" Yelled the cashier.

I blinked a few times, before realizing that the line that was ahead of me before, was gone, and the guy at the cash register was waiting for me.

"Oh sorry!" I exclaimed.

I pushed my cart up to the register. The cashier seemed to be about my age. He was wearing dark sunglasses, and a baseball cap. His hair seemed to be dark brown, from what I could see from under his hat.

I got a look at his name tag. It said "Mark".

"It's okay." Mark said, responding to my apology, once I reached him. "Happens all the time."

I smiled, and began to put my groceries on the conveyer belt.

"You know, you look really familiar." The cashier commented as he scanned my items. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so." I said, trying to get a better look at him, though it was difficult due to his cap and sunglasses.

"Well, do you live around here?" He asked.

"Yeah I live here in Chicago. Maybe you've just seen me on TV before. Do you watch 'Shake It Up Chicago!'?" I asked, thinking that he may recognize me from the show.

"Wait a minute… your a dancer on 'Shake It Up Chicago!'?" Mark asked, in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, curiously, wondering why he was so surprised to know that.

"Hang on… ROCKY?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, surprised to hear that he knew who I was. "How did you know my name?"

"Rocky, it's me!" He yelled. He ripped off his hat, a yanked off his sunglasses, revealing his face.

It took me a second or two, but I then realized who I was talking to!

My eyes widened in shock.

"Gunther?" I exclaimed.

He smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh! Gunther!" I yelled. I leaned over the cash register to give him a hug. And luckily, he leaned in for the hug to.

After a short hug, we pulled apart.

"It's great to see you again!" He said happily.

"It's great to see you too!" I replied. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it really has, hasn't it?" He said, while picking up the next of my items. "So how have you been?"

"I'm great!" I exclaimed. "How about you? How was old country?"

"It was fine. My grandmother is better now!"

"That's great to hear! So, if it's okay for me to ask, why are you a working as a cashier? And why does your name tag say 'Mark' instead of 'Gunther'?"

"Well," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's kind of a long story."

"I have time." I said, interested in what he had to say.

"Well, okay then." He stated. "You see, I didn't just leave America to take care of my grandmother. You see, my country sort of has a revolution going on."

"Yeah, I think Tinka may have mentioned something about that." I said, remembering that day when Tinka told her and Cece that Gunther left the country.

"Well, I decided to join." He continued, while bagging my groceries. "So I did join, and I was assigned to be a spy."

"A spy?" I echoed.

"Yes. So I had to do some business back in the U.S, so I was about to come back. And I needed a way to get money, so I decided to get a job. But I'm not allowed to show my identity. So I have to be in disguise, and I need to use my cover name, 'Mark'."

"Well that explains the name tag, cap, and sunglasses. Not to mention, why you decided to dye your hair brown." I observed. "The dye's not permitted, or anything like that, right?"

"I certainty hope not!" He exclaimed.

We both laughed. I don't remember the last time I had a conversation like this with him before. Not about old country, but a conversation when we're not fighting, and are laughing together. It's nice to talk to him after so long.

I looked into his bright blue eyes, and couldn't help but smile. He smiled right back. I never noticed what a nice smile he had.

Then I saw the clock on the wall. It was almost dinner time! Shot! I must have lost track of time!

"I got to go. But it was really great talking to you again!" I said. I reached into my purse, and pulled out my wallet.

"Don't worry about the money." Gunther said, holding his hand up. "It's on me."

"Wow, really?" I said, surprised and happy at the same time. "Thanks, Gunther, that's really nice of you."

"No problem." He responded smiling. "Hopefully we'll be able to see each other again some time."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Well, see you later! Bye Gunther!"

"Bye Rocky!"

After we waved goodbye, I took my bags, and excited the grocery store, thinking over in my head what just happened.

Then I smiled. I really hope I'll be able to see Gunther again. I missed him more than people thought I did.


End file.
